Nothing Like a Show on Broadway
by SongbirdSarah
Summary: Tea's about to get her big break on Broadway and runs into a familiar icy face. That is Seto Kaiba to be exact. What will happen when they both are..well you'll find out.


**Nothing like a Show on Broadway**

**Chapter 1: It's Often Been Said…**

A Yu-Gi-Oh Fanfiction

**By: **Mazakai

**Started: **May 5, 2007

**Completed: **May 19, 2007

**Don't Forget!** I would like to hear what you think of my story so please review.

**Ladies and Gents** This came to me when I was watching _The Producers_. I know its lame, but I got the idea of for a (I'm hoping) cool Seto/Tea paring. This is my third one. So please bear with me.

**Disclaimer: **ME, own Yu-Gi-Oh!? I wish! Anyway, if I were Kazuki Takahashi or the people at Shounen Jump or Viz or 4Kids or wherever, I'd not only be rich, but I'd make a REAL life Seto Kaiba for me to hold prisoner or something... So yeah. This is for fun, not profit. Also I don't own Wicked, but I have seen it and I one day dream to play Elphaba myself!

Tea stood in one of the longest lines in her life; but it was all going to be worth it. This was her big break. She was auditioning for her first big Broadway musical; _Wicked_. She was going to be Elphaba, she just knew it. Or at least that's what her mom told her was she called this morning.

She had grown her hair out and given herself black highlights since she left Japan two years ago after getting a scholarship into NYU's music/theatrical arts department. She had taken a leaf out of Mai's book, curled her brown locks into soft waves, and then pulled it up in a stylish half ponytail.

The dark green color of her halter top accented her hair nicely and her form fitting black low rise blue jeans were her favorite pair in the world. Being bold she had found a pair of pointy toe stiletto heels in the same color as her shirt. Though since it was New York and it was the beginning of spring, it was still slightly cool outside and she had remembered to grab her fitted white blazer before leaving her apartment. It was the same jacket her parents had given to her for her birthday earlier that month.

Her parents had come earlier in the month for her twenty-first birthday; wishing her luck and bringing her love from all her friends in Japan. It had been a relief to see her parents again and it had raised her moral a few degrees. They had given her the jacket saying that the guys had actually picked it out and brought it by one day before the trip saying to give it to Tea as her birthday present from them. That had helped too.

So her she was now, standing in a line for something that could potentially change her entire life; why wasn't she freaking out by now. Maybe it was her parents blessing or the fact that the guys stood behind her wholeheartedly as well; though whatever it was she hoped that it didn't run out anytime soon.

The line began to move and the next thing Tea knew, she was standing in front of a desk with a kind older woman asking her name. She was handed a sheet of paper and a number, _1025_.(**A/N: And whose birthday is that? Hehehe. Lo siento.**) Tea took the paper and followed another slightly younger man into the theater and was told to sit in the third row next to the last person and fill out the paper.

Quickly Tea took her seat and pulled a pun out of her small duffle which had her dance clothes in it for the dance part of the audition. She filled out all the information and listed the shows she had played in at her high school and some minor collage performances. Then she put down in the extra information section that she had been dancing for the last eighteen years and been taking voice training since junior high. That should be good enough, or she hoped at least.

The girl next to her had long straight blonde hair that reached what looked to be the middle of her back. Turning to face her, Tea held out her hand. "Hi, I'm Tea Gardner. What are you trying out for?"

The girl looked up at her with surprise. She looked extremely shy now that Tea saw her face to face. "My name's Ami Devlin. I'm hoping to get Glinda if I can. What are you trying for?"

"Elphaba. I saw it when I first moved here from Japan two years ago and fell in love. I nearly screamed when I heard that it was reopening on Broadway. Luckily my professor at NYU understood my excitement and told me not to disrupt class again if I possibly could." Tea said with a laugh remembering that day with vivid clarity.

"You go to _NYU_!!! How lucky could you get? Only the best really get into NYU. I would kill to go to a week long session of fine arts classes at NYU." Ami said, nearly jumping out of her seat.

"It's really not that exciting. I got a scholarship; otherwise I wouldn't be sitting here right now. I'd still be in Japan with my family and friends."

"You're still lucky."

Suddenly a young man with brown hair stood out when his number was called and Tea and Ami's jaws dropped. He had to be the hottest guy they had both ever seen. Tea guessed he stood around six foot two. His tall frame was accented nicely with a white t-shirt that made it clear that he was obviously well toned. Because of the dim lighting Tea couldn't see what color his eyes were, but she knew that they had to be just as hot as the rest of his body.

"Will you look at him? I think we just saw the next Fiyero." Ami whispered, nudging Tea in the ribs and pointing at the hottie in the first row. As if knowing that he was being talked about, the young man turned their way and looked straight at Tea. She felt herself blush and wished that a shadow hadn't covered his eyes. Ami sunk lower into her seat and giggled, with Tea following right behind her once the man walked out of the auditorium.

About thirty minutes later, Ami had her number called and Tea was right behind her, having been called into another room for her Elphaba audition.

Three people sat at a desk in the front of the room and smiled at her when she walked in. A grand piano sat to their left and a nice looking old woman sat primly on the bench. The older man in the center of the table stood up and held his hand out to Tea.

"Miss Gardner, I'm Chris Cavanaugh (**A/N: Hi there Mr. Cavanaugh. He's actually my honors history teacher this year**), director of this running of Wicked. This is Rebecca Tyner, our choreographer," Cavanaugh said pointing to the short woman next to him with curly light brown hair. "And this is our music director Harry Emerson. Before we start with a little background information about yourself and why you want to be Elphaba."

"Well for the last two years I've lived in New York attending NYU studying in the fine arts. I grew up in Japan in a prefecture about thirty minutes out side Tokyo called Domino. My parents still live there, along with some of my best friends. I took dance at the same studio from age three to nineteen and then I picked up the same classes at the studio I now attend since I moved here. My mother started voice training when I started junior high and discovered that I had developed my grandfather talent for singing. In my entire life I have only missed one lesson and that was because I had to go to my grandfather's funeral." Tea said, looking the judges right in the eye, knowing that was important at an audition. "As for why I want the part of Elphaba; well, when I first moved here, my parents surprised me and handed me some tickets right before I got on the plane leaving Tokyo. I looked down and they had gotten me some of the best seats in the middle section of the theater for opening night of a musical. They had gotten them on my eighteenth birthday and waited until I got the scholarship to give them to me. And to make things even better than they already were, the tickets were for Wicked; the one musical I was dying to see. I got all excited and the first thing I did once I had settled into my apartment on campus was go out and buy myself the mast perfect dress in the world for my first real Broadway musical. So on opening night I put on my fabulous dress, hailed a cab to the theater, and found myself sitting in a theater watching a show that would change my life. From the moment the curtain opened to the moment it closed, I knew that I wanted and was someday going to play Elphaba. And it was a challenge I gladly threw myself wholeheartedly into. I studied and practiced, auditioned for plays and musicals at NYU, joined the drama club and the show choir, and took about three classes of musical theater. And here I am now, finally auditioning for the part I've always wanted to play, hoping and praying that I get it."

"If you'll give your sheet music to Gloria, we'll begin the vocal part of your audition." Cavanaugh said, pulling a yellow sheet of paper near him and writing something down before glancing back up at Tea. Tea nodded and walked over the pianist. Grinning she handed the old lady a stack of papers and Gloria nodded back with a smile.

"I'll be singing 'No Good Deed', from Wicked." Tea said walking back to the center of the room. Taking a calming breath, she turned to Gloria and nodded to signal the start of the song. Tea took another breath and found her center and began to belt her heart out for her long awaited dream.

_**Fiyero!**_

_**Eleka Nahmen Nahmen**_

_**Ah Tum Ah Tum Eleka Nahmen**_

_**Eleka Nahmen Nahmen**_

_**Ah Tum Ah Tum Eleka Nahmen...**_

_**Let his flesh not be torn**_

_**Let his blood leave no stain**_

_**Though they beat him**_

_**Let him feel no pain**_

_**Let his bones never break**_

_**And however they try**_

_**To destroy him**_

_**Let him never die**_

_**Let him never die**_

_**Eleka Nahmen Nahmen**_

_**At Tum Ah Tum Eleka Nahmen**_

_**Eleka Nahmen Nahmen**_

_**Ah Tum Ah Tum Eleka...Eleka...**_

_**What good is this chanting?**_

_**I don't even know what I'm reading**_

_**I don't even know what trick I ought to try**_

_**Fiyero, where are you?**_

_**Already dead or bleeding?**_

_**One more disaster I can add to my**_

_**Generous supply?**_

_**No good deed goes unpunished**_

_**No act of charity goes unresented**_

_**No good deed goes unpunished**_

_**That's my new creed**_

_**My road of good intentions**_

_**Led where such roads always lead**_

_**No good deed**_

_**Goes unpunished…**_

_**Nessa…**_

_**Doctor Dillamond…**_

_**Fiyero…**_

_**FIYERO…!!**_

_**One question haunts and hurts**_

_**Too much, too much to mention:**_

_**Was I really seeking good?**_

_**Or just seeking attention?**_

_**Is that all good deeds are**_

_**When looked at with an ice-cold eye?**_

_**If that's all good deeds are**_

_**Maybe that's the reason why…**_

_**No good deed goes unpunished**_

_**All helpful urges should be circumvented**_

_**No good deed goes unpunished**_

_**Sure, I meant well--**_

_**Well look at what well-meant did**_

_**All right, enough—so be it**_

_**So be it then:**_

_**Let all Oz be agreed**_

_**I'm wicked through and through**_

_**Since I cannot succeed**_

_**Fiyero, saving you**_

_**I promise no good deed**_

_**Will I attempt to do?**_

_**Again**_

_**Ever again**_

_**No good deed**_

_**Will I Do**_

_**AGAIN!**_

Tea had put every emotion she could muster into her song. She had felt the tears in her eyes as if she herself had lost her love to Fiyero and Elphaba's fate. She could see Rebecca wiping her eyes and Harry coughed conspicuously. Cavanaugh stared at her with his mouth slightly opened, then shook his head and seemed to shake himself for the trance her song had put them all into.

"Well, Miss Gardner it's often been said that a good actor puts their entire heart into what they do and weave a spell around any audience and you can tell when they really love the part they play an you most certainly were not kidding when you said you really wanted to play Elphaba. That was one of the most convincing auditions that I've seen today. We will definitely be in contact with you." Cavanaugh said hurriedly writing something down on his yellow sheet of paper.

"Thank you." Tea said with a small bow. She took her sheet music back from Gloria at the piano and exited the room. Once the door closed, she let out a huge sigh; the worst part was over with and they had **_actually _**liked her. Excitement whirled through her and she allowed herself a small leap of victory.

Landing lightly on her feet she spun around and was going to head back to the auditorium, but as she spun she ran full force into a solid wall…of muscle. Looking up through her lashes, Tea' blue eyes widened. It was the same guy that she and Ami had been admiring. And it wasn't just any guy.

"Well, it looks like you've grown up Gardner."

And with that, Tea fainted at his feet in shock.

It was the one and the only—Seto Kaiba.

**Okay, so I'm going to stop it here and leave you hanging a bit. Sorry if this isn't as long as some of my chapters in other stories, but I just felt that it was the right place to stop for right now. Also here's a bit of side note, but I'm getting close to finishing chapter five of 'Romeo' for all of you who have been patiently waiting for the next chapter. I just got a job and have been working almost every Friday and Saturday night when I usually get a lot of my writing done. So sorry about the wait, but school gets out in like nine more days and then I'll be able to write more. So thanks for reading and please review. Chao!!**

**Mazakai**


End file.
